This invention relates to calcium chloride and more in particular to a prilling process to produce calcium chloride particulate.
Calcium chloride flakes or semi-spherical particulates have previously been produced commercially by various methods. Such particulates have been found to be beneficially employed as, for example, a desiccant or as a means to melt ice on highways. An improved process to rapidly produce calcium chloride particulates is desired.